1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroplating worktables, and more particularly to a rotating vertical electroplating table for plating workpieces having interior cylindrial surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For rotating machinery, especially high speed machinery, the bearing surfaces of the end bells which support one end of the rotating shaft must be maintained within close tolerances to prevent vibration. During use these surfaces become eroded and out of round and must be replated to brought back within tolerance. Previously, these end bells were mounted in a lathe with a catch tray underneath the rotating workpiece and a splash shield wrapped around the workpiece. Even with these precautions a large amount of the plating chemicals is lost. Also, the size of the workpiece with can be plated is limited, and the set up time is long.